1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement devices of the type that contain a plurality of contact target points that must be contacted in a predetermined sequence in order to advance in the game. More particularly, the present invention game relates to sequenced target games that are controlled by a microprocessor.
2. Prior Art Statement
The prior art record is replete with different types of sequenced target games that present targets for limited periods of time and present players the opportunity to contact those targets within those periods of time. An example of such sequenced target game is the Wack-A-Mole game, where plastic moles emerge briefly from burrows in a random pattern. To play the game, a player is supposed to strike the mole while it is out of its burrow. If the mole is struck, points are obtained.
Other variations of such sequenced target games require that players memorize the sequenced pattern of the presented targets. In such memory-based sequenced target games, players are presented with a game structure having a plurality of different contact targets. The different contact targets are then identified in a predetermined sequence by a microprocessor. The different contact targets are most commonly identified by the use of internal lights that light up contact targets one at a time. Players must then remember the sequence presented by the microprocessor and touch the contact targets in the same sequence. Typically, as the game progresses, the sequence presented by the microprocessor becomes longer and longer, until the player can no longer remember the sequence and errs in touching the contact targets. Such games are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,482 to Goldfarb, entitled Sound-Responsive Electronic Game.
In the prior art, most all embodiments of sequenced target games contain a target field. The target field is typically a game structure that retains a plurality of contact targets in a fixed orientation. The contact targets can be mole heads, illuminated push buttons or the like. However, the positions of the contact targets do not change. In this manner a player can familiarize himself/herself with the location of the contact targets and be ready to touch the contact targets with his/her hand, fingers or a hand-held object.
The present invention is an improvement to the field of sequenced target games. The present invention provides a variable target field, whereby a player does not know and cannot familiarize himself/herself with the location of the contact targets as those contact targets are not identified until the game is being played. As such, a player must not only touch the appropriate contact field at the right time, the player must also locate the contact targets and orient the contact targets so that they can be contacted.